Red Yuki
by Lyhime
Summary: "And so the snow stains in red as you close your pure heart to the world… Yuki." A little fic I've written about an amv I made.


**This is a little story I made for my video of Round III of Beta Idol Contest on Youtube** - .com/user/BetaIdol

**- Vid Info -**

**Title: Red Yuki**

**Anime: Vampire Knight**

**Song: Tears of an Angel by. RyanDan**

**Link -** .com/watch?v=ub-Sdq-_XqQ **I hope you enjoy the vid and story. Thanks for watching and reading. (And sorry any mistakes... =S)**

**Disclaimer: Sure I don't own Vampire Knight xD**

.:* Red Yuki *:.

"_It's cold…"_

_"It's pure white snow." _

_"What is pure white?... What is snow?..."_

_"It is… something that's not red…" _

_"What is something red?..."_

Yuki... was the name of a little girl that had been left alone on in the middle of a desert of white snow and dark sky. It was a cold night and the snowflakes were flying everywhere. Little footsteps were printed on the ground as the girl kept walking without knowing where to go.

The only sound she could hear was the whisper of the wind on the trees. Nothing more. Till she saw a shadow of a man coming from her left.

She stopped walking, looking at him. He aprroached her, his head hidden by his coat so the only visible trace of his face was his eyes. The look in his eyes was different from the eyes of her mother and dad. And without knowing she started feeling something... strange inside her heart..._ Fear_.

The man unbutton his coat. Now... a wild smile could be seen in his face... _an Evil face_.

"You seem delicious... would you give me your pure and innocent blood, little one?..."

_Despair._

The man jumped before her and tried to grab her neck. She started running but stumbled and fell on the ground closing her eyes to not see what would happen to her. But...

The man didn't come. Instead, she heard the man screming in pain and then blood drops fell staining the snow.

_And like the snow was stained by red, a pure and innocent heart was stained by emotions for the first time..._

The man that attacked her was lying dead on the ground, and other man was standing before her reaching out for an hand to help her get in her feet. His bright eyes were full of somehting she couldn't describe or understand, but what they make her feel... she would never forget.

From that night on, the "pure white" of her, started to fade…

Evil, Fear, Despair… then Love were the emotions she learned to feel on that night. The only thing she could remember was someone trying to kill her and a man appearing to save her. This man… he never showed himself again but she didn't forget about him because she owed him her Life. She dreamed several times about his return and believed that one day she would see him again. But what she didn't know was that as long as he stayed far away from her, her purity and innocence that still remains within her could be left untouched.

Though, their meeting was inevitable.

Years later, another snow night arrived bringing him back. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing as he just stayed there between the curtains of the opened window, inside her own room. Snowflakes were flying around him as he remained silent just looking at her with eyes full of passion. She just couldn't move or remove her eyes from his intense gaze.

Yes, he had come. But to say goodbye. He knew this wasn't right. He knew from the beginning that he couldn't see her any under circumstances but… He wanted to see her. He wanted to look to her kind and sweet face one last time…

The few seconds they were staring to each other, a moment both wanted to last forever, were suddenly interrupted by a sound coming from outside. He didn't look back to see what it was. He knew exactly what it was. But Yuki didn't. Startled by the sudden noise she broke from the eye spell and tried to see what was happening.

A strange man was on her balcony a few steps away from them with a gun pointed to the back of the man who saved her. Her heart stopped. That strange man was about to pull the trigger and kill the man she loved.

Her savior was still there looking at her without moving.

He wouldn't fight back. He knew he deserved to die. His sins were already a heavy burden for him. And they were also the reason he couldn't be by her side. So why to live?... He had chosen death. But he needed to see her one last time. Her face… her sparkling beautiful eyes would be the last thing he would see. He could die now.

The shot echoed through the walls of the room reaching the darkness of the night.

_~ Evil, Fear, Despair… then Love ~_

_~ Courage, Sacrifice… then Pain and Grief and Regret ~_

A storm of emotions had filled once again the pure heart of Yuki. One stronger than the other. And they hurt… they hurt deeply. But she wouldn't feel them for much longer.

As she fell unconscious on the man's arms, the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes started to fall wetting her face...

He looked around. The man who had been sent to kill him wasn't there anymore.

He couldn't believe this. He just… couldn't. He had seen her run and stand before him to protect him from the bullet, but he hadn't had time to stop her and… and now… she was lying lifeless in his arms.

Cold fingers reached her face, wiping the remaining tears from her eyelashes. Then, he let his fingers continue their travel as he caressed her cheeks feeling the softness of her still warm skin.

_Pure Beauty_ was the only definition for that…

He doesn't know what drive him to do that. Maybe it was madness for losing the most precious thing of his life. Maybe it was his desperate attempt to bring her back to life. He didn't know…. But when he realized, he was kissing her and wishing that she could kiss him back…

...

Something was tickling his cheek. Alarmed, he broke the kiss and looked down at her. She was opening her eyes, and when she fully opened them she looked up at the dark sky.

"Someone told me before… that snow is something that's not red. But I can see it red now. Why is it red now?..." She asked trying to reach the red snowflakes with her delicate hand.

He looked to the sky trying to understand what she was saying. The snow was denser than before but was surely still white as always.

"Red Yuki… it's so beautiful…" she whispered. Then, a hand fell to the ground unanimated and the light of her eyes started to fade…

"_And so the snow stains in red once again... as you close your pure heart to the world… Yuki."_


End file.
